


Drying Lovely Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: Whodunnit? (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drying Lovely Eyes

Anoushka Hempel had always known she was taking quite the risk doing what she did. She had smiled all the same and made her way over to the stricken woman, settling beside her silently even as the others got their belongings together and made to leave. Her voice was gentle even as she found a tissue and offered it to the woman. 

"I'm so sorry..."  
The woman smiled weakly and took the tissue.

"Thank you…"

"How long had you been... intimate?"  
"About a year."  
"You must miss him..."  
The girl began to cry again and nodded. Anoushka had remained silent for a moment or two, gently wiping the girl's eyes, her voice gentle. 

"Poor girl."

Her voice softened further as she added. 

"I don't think you should be alone tonight... you're more than welcome to come home with me... if you'd like to?"  
The girl smiled weakly and nodded.

"My names Helen by the way."  
"What a lovely name..."

Anoushka spoke gently. 

"I'm Anoushka, Noush..."

She stood and offered Helen her arm. 

"Come, let's go home."  
Helen had smiled slightly as she accepted Anoushka’s arm, finding herself willingly believing that she might just be able to be happy again… one day.


End file.
